


"I may be damned by the gods, but I do love you.”

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Avengers and X-men [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ancient Greece, Charles Xavier Wants to Help, Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, Erik has Issues, F/F, F/M, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: “Then may I be damned by the gods, for I do love you." These are the last words he heard the scholar known as Charles said to him. Then as luck may have it. A god comes in and offers him both love and revenge. All he has to do is help him slay the gods who rule in Olympus along with the one who gave him this curse. His name is Erich. And he is the gorgon that slayed the gods.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hercules (Marvel)/Logan (X-Men), Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique
Series: Avengers and X-men [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Gods can hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EtherealPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealPrince/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sarpedon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664738) by [EtherealPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealPrince/pseuds/EtherealPrince). 



Erich almost felt sorrow for his latest victim. He was the first human to not be afraid of him. He should not care about adding another statue to his cave. Yet for the first time in a long time. His heart aches in pain. Time soon passes and another visitor comes to his home. However strangely enough this woman was blind. 

"Who are you?" Erich asks curiously. 

"My name is Irene. I come bearing a message from the very gods themselves." Irene said.

"No god would dare come here. It's their fault that I am like this in the first place!" Erich said with a scoff.

"And it is they that offered you a way to reverse the curse. The gods in question are Areas and Aphrodite." Irene informs him.

"The god of love and war desire the help of a gorgon? They must be truly desperate if they want someone like me in their ranks." Erich said shaking his head.

"They are. They wanted a gorgon who hates the gods as much as you do." Irene said.

"And what is this mighty plan of theirs that?" Erich asks not sure if he can believe her.

"Kill Zeus and all that is loyal to him and a new age of gods will commence," Irene explains. 

'And why should I believe that you are telling the truth?" Erich asks. 

"Because they brought a gift as proof," Irene said then he hands him a pouch. 

"What is that?" Erich asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Proof," Irene said simply. "Sprinkle this on your Charles. And then you will become a believer." 

Erich hesitates and takes the pouch. **/This woman is mad! This can't be true./** He thinks. Then the gorgon ponders on the concept. **/Then again….what do I have to lose?/** He asks himself. So he takes a portion of this mysterious powder and sprinkles the statue of the scholar. For a mere moment, there was nothing. However soon stone became flesh and the scholar was human once more. The gorgon's eyes widen with shock and didn't dare make a sound when the human tried to process what was happening to him. 

"Where am I?" Charles asks.

Erich ran out of his cave and confronted the blind woman again.

"Did it work?" She asks.

"What did you just give me?" Erich asks.

"Apollo is the god of medicine. That powder cures even the most unnatural of ailments. Even as devilish as yours." Irene said. "Now do you believe in my words? Will you help kill gods?"

Erich ponders on the request. He knows that he will be used for god knows what. He knows that. He KNOWS. However, they did bring his human back to him. And he supposed that is all that matters to him. "When do we start?"


	2. The first of many tasks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erich begins his journey to get his revenge and is given a gift to assist him so his stone-cold glare won't burden him.

"How do I kill gods?" Erich asks.

"First. You have to blindfold your eyes. We must leave this place and you constantly turning people into stone would draw too much attention." Irene said. Then she hands him a silver helmet. The gorgon notices that his helmet covers his eyes but he can still see.

  
  


"What is this?" Erich asks.

"Helmet of Xorn. It will grant you to walk among men and not turn them into stone." Irene said. 

"Fine," Erich mutters. 

"If you want to test it out. Try it on the scholar." Irene said. 

"No!" Erich said.

"You still feel guilt for what you did? I assumed that you stopped caring." Irene said.

"This one was different. HE was different." Erich admits. **/He wasn't afraid of me./** He thinks. **/He was different. And I killed him regardless/**

"You still have some powder yea?" Irene asks.

"......you are a strange one," Erich mutters then heads back to his cave. 

***

"Is this what the underworld is like?" Chares asks himself not yet realizing that he has been brought back to life and the gorgon who killed him may or may have not just sold his own soul to do it. 

"You are not dead. You have been brought back. Apparently, gods took pity on you." Erich chuckles.

"Erich?" Charles asks.

"The one and only," Erich said. 

"Why...where did you get that helmet?" Chares asks.

"A blind woman gave it to me so I don't kill you again," Erich said.

"Oh….and how am I alive?" Chares asks.

"Magic powder from the god of medicine himself apparently," Erich said.

"And...what did they want in exchange for this?" Chares asks.

"Help Ares and Aphrodite kill Zeus and his pantheon," Erich admits.

"You WHAT?!?" Chares asks.

"I was dubious at first. But then you were brought back. Stone became flesh once more." Erich said with a sigh.

"Surely they offered you more than to simply bring back one human." Chares assumed.

"Revenge against the gods who made me like this. That made me KILL you." Erich said with a growl.

"You feel guilt for a human-like me?" Chares asks. 

  
  


Erich had no answer for the human. He just turned around and led him out of the cave. "Are...are you hungry?" He asks him.

"You turned me into a statue. Gods give you the ability to reverse it. Want to help you kill MORE gods. And you are concerned about me eating FOOD?!?" Charles asks.

"So...no?" Erich assumes. 

"No. Not in particular!" Charles said. 

"Ah. You must be Charles." Irene said hearing the conversation.

"And...you are blind," Charles said taking note that she is not made of stone. 

"I am Irene. And I believe that it is destiny that we met each other Erich." Irene said.

"And how do you know our names? Did Ares or Aphrodite tell you?" Charles asks. 

"That and I predicted it," Irene admits.

"Can...can you see into the future?" Erich asks. 

"Of course I can. I am the oracle known to all as Destiny. Now then. Let us leave this place." Irene said.

"Wait...the people who Erich killed. I...you can't just LEAVE them there!" Charles said. 

"Most of them were bad people," Erich said.

"But not all!" Charles said. 

Erich just sighed. "Fine! I'll fix it…" he said then heads back to the cave. And sprinkles dust on another statue. 

"Hello human," Erich said. 

The man freaked out when he saw Erich. "You!" He said enraged. 

"Yes yes. I am the gorgon who killed you. I also brought you back." Erich said.

"Why would you do that!?" The man asks.

"Because Armánto. The gods needed a gorgon to kill for them. And one human wanted to save you." Erich said.

"You...remember my name?" Armánto asks. 

"Foolish human. I remember ALL of you. Now come on. Before I change my mind and kill you again." Erich said. 

Then Erich spreads more dust on the statues that weren't damaged. And leads them all out of his home.

***

Irene tells the ship captain to sail off and leave the area. "Now then gentlemen. Please bear in mind that this trip is long and very dangerous." Irene warns him.

"You're taking the humans on this crusade?" Erich asks.

"Careful gorgon. Your humanity is showing." Chares said with a grin. 

**/I can't believe I felt guilt for killing him./** Erich thinks. 

, "Well we couldn't just randomly bring him back to life without putting him to work. Besides he can be...useful." the captain said. 

"I'm sorry...we?" Chares asks.

"Oh, my apologies. Greetings mortals and gorgon. I am Ares. God war." Ares said. 

Chares is shocked by the presence of the war god. Erich felt indifferent. "You...you are Ares?" Charles asks amazed. 

"The one and only. God of war." Ares said with a smirk. 

"And you own a boat?" Chares asks.

"If you must know that it was offered to me," Ares said.

"Why a boat?" Erich asks. 

"Because I needed a new ship. And I got tired of getting dogs." Ares admits. 

"So...where to now?" Erich asks. 

"You are going to help me avenge my daughter," Ares said. 

"And...how do we do that?' Chares asks curiously.

"By killing her murderer," Ares informs him. "My granddaughter."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mask of Xorn. Any comic fans? 
> 
> Also are there any gods who AREN'T rapists? I couldn't find anything on Ares. Seriously are there any gods who never raped anyone? 
> 
> Also, there is going to be a little marvel lore in here. 
> 
> Because

**Author's Note:**

> I read the fic and so at 7:26 am I wrote a fix it. Because I could. Because fuck the gods. Fuck it all! It's fanfiction. It's free real estate. RIP to the writer but I am different.
> 
> Also, a gorgon getting revenge on the gods who cursed him. Going full Kratos on their raping asses!
> 
> Although low key. One could argue that getting turned into a gorgon was a gift. I saw the argument on Instagram and thought it was interesting.
> 
> If anyone asks if Shaw is ares and Emma Aphrodite. I honestly don't know. Time will tell.


End file.
